


they did it on Friends

by Kierensczerny



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SKAM Month, eva is being dramatic, vilde takes care of eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierensczerny/pseuds/Kierensczerny
Summary: ”Should I pee on you?””Vilde, this is not the time to share kinks.””No, I mean…they did it on Friends.””You’re not gonna pee on me!”





	they did it on Friends

One second Eva had been swimming next to Vilde and then Vilde heard a scream. She recognized the scream as the same one as when Eva had found a spider in their bathtub. She had been waving with her arms, refusing to let Vilde anywhere near the ”insect of satan” as she had put it. In the end Vilde had calmed her down with a few kisses and promises of wearing gloves when she carried it out through their apartment door.

 

At the moment Vilde was very sure that it wasn't a spider that had made her girlfriend let out that scream. Well, it’d be unlikely since they were swimming in the sea by Mallorca. Vilde turned to the scream and saw Eva, just like when she had found that spider, waving with her arms above the water. With a few quick strokes she swam towards her. Vilde had taken swimming lessons when she was younger. They had come in handy as she found out that Eva had a habit of getting too close to big waves. When she got closer Eva's arm movements became rapid. 

 

”Don't come closer! The burning Satan of the water is here!”

 

Vilde stopped for a moment. Could she really have found a spider in the water? Deciding that no, she couldn't, she swam closer.

 

”Vilde there's a bloody jellyfish in the water!”

 

_Oh_. Vilde had read about them during her research before their trip. It wasn’t very common to get stung by one in Norway so she knew very little of what do when you encountered one. 

 

”Swim to the beach and I'll meet you there”, Vilde shouted and waited to see if she had heard her before she began swimming to the beach herself.

 

All the way to the beach Vilde could hear swearing come from her girlfriend. As they both got out of the water Vilde ran over to Eva. Eva had fallen onto the sand and kept cursing at the jellyfish with every curse she could come up with. 

 

Vilde fell to her knees next to her. 

 

”Sweetie, are you okay?”

 

Eva sat up and clutched her right knee close to her body. It was red from the burn. ”Do I look okay?!”

 

Vilde was panicking and tried to sooth Eva by rubbing her back. She supposed that did very little though. ”What should I do?”

 

”I got a 3 in biology. I barely know what a jellyfish is.”

 

Vilde tried to remember what to do about burns from a jellyfish. 

 

”Should I pee on you?”

 

Eva stopped swearing and stared at her. ”Vilde, this is not the time to share kinks.”

 

Vilde's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her hands now resting in her lap. 

 

”No, I mean…they did it on _Friends_.”

 

”You’re not gonna pee on me!”

 

”But…”

 

”Vilde, after spending half a year researching on possible dangers and other things for this trip I am not gonna let you take advice from a comedy show.”

 

Vilde sighed but agreed. She hadn't been very excited about peeing on Eva either. Instead she tried to recall what the page about jellyfish had said.

 

”We'll need water.” Fortunately their packing wasn't far away and Vilde could get it before Eva even had got to let out one more cuss word. She nudged away Eva's hands clutching her burnt knee and poured the cold water onto it. 

 

Eva sighed from relief and watched as Vilde took care of the burns. After pouring out half of the water Vilde pulled out a credit card from her wallet. Eva raised her eyebrows. 

 

”Are you gonna sacrifice it to the gods in hope of them taking away the pain or something?”

 

Vilde furrowed her brows. ”Why would I do that?”

 

”Nevermind.”

 

Vilde brought the card to Eva's knee and started scratching away the tentacles. Then she poured out the rest of the water.

 

Vilde could see from her face that the pain was easing. Out of her own relief she pulled her in for a hug. She put kisses all over her face until she got to her lips. Slowly she savored the kiss. Then she gently rested her forehead against Eva's.

 

”I’m so happy you're okay.”

 

”Thank you, Vilde.” She looked up at her girlfriend while they still clung tight to each other. ”You know you would make a great nurse.”

 

Vilde leaned back and laughed. ”Thank you.”

 

Eva could see she didn't take her seriously. ”I mean it”, she said and tugged her closer again. ”You're so focused, and caring, and smart.”

 

She looked into Eva's eyes and saw the honesty filling them. ”Thank you”, she whispered.

 

 

***

 

Eva leaned on Vilde as they made their way to the hotel. In the lobby they met Sana, Chris and Noora coming back from an art museum. Eva and Vilde had decided to skip it and take a swim instead. An hour ago Eva had regretted it and swore more times than Vilde even dared to retell. As they got to the lobby they had both calmed down and had snuggled at the beach as Eva, and Vilde, regained their energy they were more than happy with their decision. Especially when Eva leaned on Vilde and kissed her every time she felt too much pain.

 

The girls raised their eyebrows as the couple entered the lobby looking like they returned from war. 

 

”What happened?” Noora asked.

 

”I got stung by Satan's-”, Eva started, but was cut off by Vilde.

 

”She got stung by a jellyfish.”

 

”Do you want me to look at it?” Sana asked. She was studying to become a surgeon which had made her the group's very own doctor. 

 

”No”, Eva shook her head and looked at Vilde, ”Vilde got it covered.” Vilde recognized that look of admiration and love from every time she had somehow impressed Eva. Like when she had volunteered to help homeless youth to times when she helped somebody over the street. Those looks weren’t very rare, but they meant just as much every time.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Chris gasped.

 

”Wait! Did she pee on you?”

 


End file.
